


playdate

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ouma not Oma, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Songfic, mentions of death sorta, references to abuse ?, references to past relationship, saihara is a piece of shit, they're not together in this idk how to describe their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: saihara asks ouma to play some games. it doesn't go well.(based on playdate by melanie martinez)(oumasai week day 3 - pregame/games)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous, SaiOuma Week 2020





	playdate

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i do not support melanie OR the kind of relationship depicted in this. this is merely to explore an idea behind why ouma auditioned for the killing game
> 
> something else i should mention is that i don't really hc either of their pregame characters like this i just thought it'd be an interesting concept to write about since i never really write stuff like this but hh
> 
> i have my own personal hcs of them which i'll probably write about at some point but for now you get this

_ ring. _

_ ring, ring, ring. _

_ that phone is always ringing. _

_ it’s probably saihara again. _

_ should i even bother answering? _

you call me on the telephone

you feel so far away

_ “hello?” _

_ “hey, ouma.” _

_ “saihara.” _

_ “so cold. i just wanted to talk…” _

_ be careful, ouma. don’t get caught up in his lies. _

you tell me to come over

there’s some games you wanna play 

_ “...come over?” _

_ “yeah. nothing bad. i just want to play some games with you, ouma.” _

_ “games. what kind of games?” _

_ “just some board games, or something, i guess… video games… you name it.” _

_ don’t do it, ouma. _

_ don’t. _

_ don’t. _

i’m walking to your house

_ “...alright, fine. i’m on my way.” _

_ you idiot. _

nobody’s home

_ knock, knock, knock. _

_ hm. _

_ no cars in the driveway? _

_ that’s new. _

just me and you

_ “hey, ouma.” _

_ “hey.” _

_ “come in.” _

and you and me

_ “my parents won’t be home for a while, so we can do what we want until then.” _

_ “...i see.” _

alone.

_ “we’ve been playing video games for too long.” _

_ “is that so?” _

_ “i’m bored.” _

_ “you’re always bored, saihara.” _

_ “wanna play a new game?” _

we’re just playing hide and seek

_ “i heard you’re good at hide and seek, ouma.” _

_ “where did you hear that?” _

_ “just overheard it somewhere.” _

_ “is that what you wanna play?” _

_ “yes.” _

it’s getting hard to breathe

_ saihara’s house is so big. _

_ but the only places i can hide are so small. _

_ it’s cramped in here. _

_ … _

_ …. _

_ are those footsteps? _

under the sheets

_ “found you.” _

_ “...” _

_ “under the laundry? not bad.” _

_ “...” _

_ “you messed up my sheets, though. i just washed them.” _

_ “...sorry.” _

_ “you can always make it up to me, ouma. you know that.” _

with you.

_ i don’t need to make it up to him. _

_ i feel bad... _

_ but i really don’t want to have to make it up to him. _

i don’t want to play no games

_ “saihara, i think i’m done playing games for today.” _

_ “so soon?” _

_ “yeah. i think i should go.” _

**i’m tired of always chasing**

**_“you can’t go yet. it’s only been an hour.”_ **

**_“an hour is all i have to spare these days. sorry, saihara.”_ **

**_“call me shuichi.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**chasing after you**

**_why won’t he stay?_ **

**_he didn’t even offer to make it up to me for ruining my laundry._ **

**_what a bitch._ **

**i don’t give a fuck about you anyways**

**_“get the fuck out of here, ouma.”_ **

**_he’s walking away already._ **

**_that’s new._ **

**_maybe don’t be so harsh on him, saihara._ **

**whoever said i gave a shit about you?**

**_“ouma, wait.”_ **

**_he stopped, but didn’t turn._ **

**_does he hate me?_ **

**_he must hate me._ **

**_“i’m sorry.”_ **

**you never share your toys or communicate**

**_“...i’m sorry, too.”_ **

**_he’s getting too close to the door._ **

**_what should i do?_ **

i guess i’m just a playdate to you.

_ saihara only calls me when he wants something. i should’ve known. _

_ i need to get out of here. _

_ … _

_ is saihara running..? _

...

....

_  
_ i wake up in your bedroom

_ where the fuck am i? _

_ oh, wait. i’ve been here before. _

_ saihara, _

_ you sick fucker.  _

_ leave me alone. _

and there’s nothing left to say

_ i need to leave.  _

_ saihara isn’t here.  _

_ i don’t think he’s done anything yet.  _

_ which means he’ll be back soon. _

**when i try to talk**

**_knock, knock, knock._ **

**_“ouma, are you awake?”_ **

**_no response._ **

**_he must still be asleep._ **

**you’re always playing board games**

**_he’s not here._ **

**_he’s not here..?_ **

**_the window’s open._ **

**i wish i had monopoly over your mind**

**_he used to be all mine._ **

**_why is he taking that away from me?_ **

**_i guess it can’t be helped._ **

**_he hates me, after all._ **

**_but i want him to love me so bad, the way i love him._ **

i wish i didn’t care all the time.

_ god damn it, saihara. _

_ i tried to help you. _

_ i tried to love you, once. _

_ you just won’t listen to me. _

_ you want control.  _

_ i don’t want to give you that anymore. _

_ but… _

_ sometimes, i wish i stayed. _

_ but it’s a stupid thought, knowing who you really are. _

_ i need to get away from you, for good. _

_... _

_....  _

_ maybe if i die  _

_ then you will finally leave me alone. _

_... _

_ from: TEAMDR@DANGANRONPA.NET _

_ subject: V3 _

welcome to danganronpa 53, kokichi ouma!   
  
  



End file.
